


Kronos' Curse

by 0anon0



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autofellatio, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Double Penetration, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Paralysis, Skeletons, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0anon0/pseuds/0anon0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and his friends have returned to Camp Half-Blood after the Second Olympian War to grieve and rebuild their lives. But is Kronos actually gone? Or will he reappear in an unexpected place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Curse Causes Me Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only my own storyline. All rights belong to their creators.
> 
> Note: Characters are written as older than 18 years of age.

I had already been at Camp Half-Blood for a few days after the Battle of Manhattan. By now, many half-bloods had returned, some to nurse their wounds, others to grieve for friends, and others just because this was the only place they could really fit in. I had just had a particularly difficult day. It began when I woke up in the middle of the night due to a particularly bad nightmare. In this nightmare, I was standing at the entrance of Tartarus, as I had when I first dreamt of Kronos. That place always gives me the creeps, even in dreams.

"Percy Jackson", a voice said, suddenly.

I looked up to see Luke Castellan standing on the other side of the pit. I shivered. The last time I had seen Luke, he had sacrificed himself to stop Kronos from rising and destroying Olympus. Maybe this was his ghost. I looked closer at him, and noticed that Luke's eyes were golden, not the blue they had been in their usual state. I felt in my pocket for Riptide, so that I could defend myself against whatever was possessing Luke, but it wasn't there.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to keep fear out of my voice.

Even in dreams I didn't like seeing Luke like this, especially not at the lip of Tartarus. Luke laughed, a cruel laugh that resonated around the cavern.

"Can't you guess?" he asked, and laughed again.

Then, whatever possessed Luke spoke in a language that sounded like it was way older than Ancient Greek. Before I had time to time to decipher what Luke had said, I woke. It was dark in Poseidon's cabin. I could hear Tyson snoring in one of the other bunks. Silently, I got up and crept outside. It was warm enough, so I walked down to the beach. It was deserted, since every one was asleep, sensibly. The sound of the waves breaking against the shore comforted me. After half an hour, I was calm enough to go back to sleep.

I was woken in the morning by a loud boom. I ran outside to see a cloud of smoke rising from where Hecate's cabin was being built. Tyson and the other cyclopses that were helping build the new cabins milled around the building site, confused. I sighed to myself. Even that early in the morning, I could already tell today was going to be a difficult day.

When the smoke cleared, all the spectators saw that Hecate's cabin had vanished. It hadn't blown up; there weren't any broken bricks, or dust. The cabin had just disappeared. We all knew that the bricks that made up Hecate's cabin were spelled, but no one knew which spells had been placed on them. One cyclops had dropped a brick, and turned into a flower until Mr. D managed to turn him back.

The rest of the day continued just as badly. A squadron of skeletons somehow managed to get passed the Camp Half-Blood defences, and it was only Nico's timely arrival that saved us. A fight broke out between Aphrodite's and Hephaestus' cabins that seemed to last all day. Troublemakers from Hermes' cabin seemed to be playing pranks all day. By the time I climbed into bed, I was angry and frustrated.

I had barely closed my eyes when I found myself at the entrance to Tartarus again. Like the previous night, Luke was standing at the lip of the pit, his eyes glowing gold. I decided that I needed to get some answers.

"Who's possessing you?" I asked. "Is it Kronos?"

"You're a smart one", Luke said with a laugh.

"But you're gone. We destroyed you", I remarked, incredulous.

"Incorrect", Luke replied, his eyes dancing. "I've just been scattered. And I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your life."

"I'd prefer if you didn't do that", I retorted. "I'd prefer if you left my friends and I alone."

Luke laughed long and hard.

"Why would you want that?" he teased.

Suddenly, Luke was standing directly in front of me. His golden eyes blazed. They seemed to bore deep into me.

"Watch out, Percy Jackson", he said in a soft voice.

Luke reached out and grabbed my chin. I pulled away, but Luke grabbed me again. He brought his face close to mine, holding me so that I had to face him.

"If you don't watch your step, you might find yourself stuck here forever", he continued.

Suddenly, Luke leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. As I struggled into wakefulness, I could feel a burning sensation where his lips had grazed my skin.

I opened my eyes to see soft morning light stream in through the open door. I got out of bed, and walked out. Tyson was standing in front of our cabin, gazing at the construction that he was helping. I looked as well, and gasped. Hecate's cabin was whole again, or at least as whole as it was before it blew up yesterday. I gaped at the structure. When I went to sleep last night, the new foundations had barely been placed.

"How did you get this up so quickly?" I asked Tyson.

Tyson turned, and gave me a confused look with his one eye.

"What?" he asked.

"It exploded yesterday", I explained.

Tyson looked at me worried.

"No explosion", he replied. "Took us three day to build."

I gave up. He didn't seem to understand what I was saying. I turned back to the cabin.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion behind me. I spun around. Smoke surrounded Hecate's cabin. Tyson was running towards it, making sure that the people around it were alright. I stared. This was exactly what had happened yesterday. How could the same thing happen two days in a row? It made no sense. I sat down and watched at cyclopses scurried around the building. But, like the previous day, the building had vanished. I was shocked. How did the cabin reappear, and how did it vanish.

When the rest of the morning passed exactly as the morning before had, and no one had any idea they were repeating it, I began to grow suspicious. After lunch, I went to Zeus' Fist, where the skeletons had appeared the previous day. At precisely the same time as yesterday, thirty skeletons rose up from the ground. They formed a battle formation and approached me. I gulped. I had forgotten that we had nearly been beaten by these monsters. I took Riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it. Still, even with my sword, I doubted I could defeat them all. Looking around, I saw that the skeletons were trying to trap me with the stream at my back. As if a son of Poseidon could be trapped in water. I stepped back into the stream, and felt strength rush through my body. When the skeletons got within swinging distance I began to cut them down.

Just before I was overwhelmed by the skeletons, Nico and Mrs. O'Leary seemed to step out from a shadow. While Mrs. O'Leary slumped on the ground, Nico sprang into action. He raised his hand, palm out, and yelled at the skeletons.

"Go back to the Underworld! Never haunt this region again."

The skeletons were unable to disobey the orders of a son of Hades. They sank back into the earth, leaving behind only some bone fragments. I wiped sweat from my forehead. It had been a close call.

"Thanks", I said to Nico. "I would have died if you hadn't arrived. I owe you one."

"It's nothing", Nico muttered in reply. He was blushing deeply.

When we arrived back at the main part of the camp, Annabeth ran towards us.

"What happened to you?" she asked me, looking worriedly at some cuts and scratches I had picked up.

"Just fought off a few skeletons that got in", I replied, trying to grab her around the waist and pull her towards me.

Annabeth jumped out of my reach. It seemed that she wasn't in the mood for games. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Skeletons in the camp boundaries?" she asked, incredulously. "How did they get in?"

"There were around thirty", Nico told Annabeth. "But I sent them all back", he added, when she gave me a worried look.

"Don't worry about me", I said jovially. "I'm fine. Anyway, didn't some skeletons get in yesterday?"

Annabeth and Nico both frowned at me.

"This is the first I've heard of this", Annabeth said.

"There haven't been any Underworld monsters here for months", Nico said, confused. "I checked for any traces last night."

"Are you alright?" Annabeth asked me. "A few people have mentioned that you've seemed a bit confused today."

I was about to reply, when a shout rang across the camp. A group of Hephaestus' children chased a daughter of Aphrodite between the cabins. The children of Hephaestus demanded that Aphrodite's cabin return a metal heart they had made. The daughter of Aphrodite retorted that the metal heart was in violation of the rules of love. My head spun. That was the same argument the two cabins had had the previous day.

"What day is it?" I asked.

"Wednesday", Annabeth replied, looking even more concerned. "Let's get you to bed. You need some rest."

I let Annabeth lead me back to Cabin Three. My mind was reeling. Either this was some elaborate, well set up prank, or I was reliving the same day. I didn't think that this was a prank, only because it would have taken too much time to prepare, but the other possibility was just as ridiculous.

Suddenly, the fight with the skeletons caught up with me. While I had been standing in the stream, I had been continuously revitalised, but now that I was dry, I felt my strength seep out of me. I managed to totter to my bed before I passed out.

Yet again, I found myself at the entrance to Tartarus. Luke was standing next to me. I looked at him suspiciously. This strange day had only occurred after I had spoken with him.

"What did you do?" I asked him. "I just repeated the same day twice. That normally doesn't happen."

Luke looked back at me, innocently.

"I didn't do anything", he said.

"It's not like you not to gloat."

"I may have put a small curse on you before I was vanquished", Luke said, grinning.

He closed in on me. The Tartarus pit was at my back, so I couldn't move to escape him.

"I'm going to control you, Percy Jackson."

Without another word, Luke leaned down and kissed me on the mouth. I struggled, but Luke was stronger than I was, and he held me still. I felt a coold sensation spread throughout my body. When he pulled away, I looked at him angrily.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"This is the first part in our plan", Luke replied.

Luke snapped his fingers. An image appeared hovering over the pit. It took me a few moments to recognise it, but once I did, I paled.

"That's the roof above my bed in my cabin!" I exclaimed.

Luke chuckled.

"Yes it is", he explained. "And I can make your body do whatever I want it to do."

As if proving his point, the image shifted to show the extent of the cabin. I realised that the image was what my eyes saw at that moment. The image moved around the room until it made its way into the cabin's bathroom. The full-length mirror showed me, my hair ruffled after lying down, sleep still in my eyes.

"I can make you say anything", Luke continued.

He waved his hand. My voice drifted from the image over the pit.

"I am Percy Jackson", I heard my voice say, and the lips moved.

"I can also make you do whatever I want", Luke added.

He waved his hand again.

The not-me Percy in the mirror reached down, and slid his hand into his pyjama bottoms. I away from the image as I say his, that is to say  _my_ , penis grow.

"Stop this now!" I yelled at Luke.

He was scaring me. I don't know whether he was actually controlling my body, or just making this image in my mind, but I didn't like it. Luke's golden eyes gleamed at me through the twilight in the cavern.

"I don't think so", he replied. "I've been waiting for this moment."

I turned and pushed Luke, hoping that I'd be able to fight him into stopping. But this version of Luke was way stronger than I was.

"If you're not willing to cooperate", Luke yelled at me, "you can watch, and that is all."

With that, Luke pushed me into the pit into Tartarus. It was lucky that this was my dream. Falling into Tartarus wouldn't be a good way to go. As it was, I fell into blackness, and then into my own body.

When I became conscious of my surroundings, I found myself standing in the bathroom in Cabin Three. I was looking at myself in the mirror. Suddenly, I saw that my right hand was in my pants, stroking my penis. I tried to pull it out, but my hand wouldn't obey me. I tried to scream for help, but my mouth wouldn't open. I realised that this was exactly where I had been in the image in my dream. It turns out that Luke hadn't just made that image to frighten me; it was a window into the real world. I began to panic as I realised that Luke was still controlling me now.

"Stop it", I heard Luke's voice in my head.

Great. Not only was Luke haunting my dreams, he was also stuck in my mind.

"Go away", I yelled at Luke in my mind.

Luke either ignored me, or didn't hear what I said, though I suspect the former. Either way, I felt my left hand reach under my shirt and pinch and twist at my nipples. I moaned. I was lucky that Tyson was already up and about, otherwise, I'd be in for an embarrassing conversation, if I ever got in control of my body again. My hand pulled off my shirt, and dropped it onto the floor. It then pushed down my pants. My feet stepped out of my pants, leaving me naked. As my right hand continued to masturbate me, my left hand moved behind me and down. Soon, a finger was circling my asshole. Slowly, the finger pushed it's way in. I felt my body relax to make it's job easier. In my mind I was yelling and swearing at Luke and whatever was possessing him.

"Unless you give me control, you'll find yourself in more awkward situations than this", Luke said. It seemed that he could hear my mental yells after all.

I quieted down. Maybe that would make Luke stop this.

My finger pushed it's way in until it was past the second knuckle, deep within me. Suddenly, it hit a bundle of nerves. I gasped loudly. A blast of pleasure ran throughout my body, before settling in my penis. My penis twitched, then I came, coating the mirror with my seed.

After I came, Luke let go of my body. I collapsed on the ground, exhausted. As he departed, Luke had one final message for me.

"Watch out for me."


	2. I Get Personal With The Dead

I was brought back to myself by an explosion from outside; Hecate's cabin had vanished yet again. It seemed like I was stuck repeating the same day until I got Luke and Kronos to let me go. I felt sick at the level of power that Kronos had over me. He had somehow gotten into my head, and could control what I did.

I got up, and got back into my pyjamas. When Annabeth came to find me, I claimed to be sick. I really didn't want to repeat this day yet again. When Annabeth found me, I didn't even need to pretend. She took one look at my face, and told that I looked awful, and would stay in bed until she told me I could get up.

Annabeth brought me lunch in bed. Afterwards, she forced me out of bed, claiming that fresh air would be good for me. I left the cabin, deliberately avoiding going anywhere near Zeus' Fist.

Finally, the alarm rang. Someone had spotted the skeletons. They were approaching the amphitheatre. But as soon as some demigods had gathered to fend off the attack, Nico appeared, and shooed the skeletons away. He remained with us until dinner, and joined me at the empty Poseidon table. We chatted about old times. It nearly felt normal, but I kept on remembering that I had already lived this day; and more than once.

"Are you alright?" Nico asked me, as he rose to leave.

"Yeah", I replied, sighing. "Just some strange stuff going on. I'd have thought it would have stopped after the war."

"I know", Nico said, with a sigh of his own. "I feel like I've been fighting skeletons every day for the past year straight."

I returned to my cabin, and lay in my bunk. I was normally lulled to sleep by the sound of waves I could hear, but tonight, I stayed awake. I could nearly feel Kronos behind my eyes, staring out. 

Suddenly, the door to the cabin swing open, and a dark silhouette was outlined against the night. I sat up in bed.

"Who—", I began to ask, but then I felt Kronos take control of me, shutting me up.

I tried to scream, but I couldn't. All I could do was stare as Nico entered the room. As usual, he was wearing black jeans with a silver chain, and a crumpled aviator's jacket. On his finger shone a silver ring shaped like a skull.

"I had this premonition of sorts", he told me in a low voice, coming to sit on the bed next to me. "I saw Kronos. He was laughing about some plan that he still had. Something about you. Annabeth told me about your strange behaviour today, so I thought that I should just check up on you. And I found out why the skeletons came. They just wanted to honour the dead in the Second Titan War."

I wanted to tell Nico what was happening. I wanted to yell at him to get out, but my treacherous mouth had other plans.

"I'm fine", I heard myself say.

Nico looked relieved. He started to get up to leave, but suddenly slumped back on the bed. His eyes rolled back in his head. At the same time, I felt Kronos' presence in my mind recede. I hurriedly got up and lay Nico on my bed. Nico jerked, and closed his eyes. When they opened again, I saw that Nico's eyes were golden. 

"Oh no", I murmured. "Kronos has possessed Nico!"

"Don't worry, Percy Jackson", Nico said. "I won't hurt you."

Although Nico spoke in his own voice, I could hear the malice of Kronos' voice behind it. I stepped away from the bed towards the door. Nico say up and looked towards me, his golden eyes glowing in the dark room. I could no longer feel Kronos in my mind. It seemed that Kronos didn't have the strength to possess more than one person at a time. I needed to get help to stop Kronos again. I continued backing away from Nico as he stood up.

"Don't leave", Nico said, and snapped his fingers.

I felt the hair rise on the back of my neck. Suddenly, bony fingers gripped my arms. I looked around and saw that a skeleton had appeared and grabbed me. I tried to scream, but Nico was now directly in front of me, and placed a hand over my mouth to quiet me.

"Don't you like me being here?" Nico asked, and laughed. "You can scream all you want, but no one will hear you. All it does is hurt my sensitive ears."

Nico took his hand away. I didn't scream. I could see that he was telling the truth. There was no one here who could save me. I had to save myself, as always. 

"Let me go, Kronos", I said, my anger barely concealed.

Nico grinned at me. It was odd to see the look of pure malice on his face. 

"How I've longed to see you in this position, Percy Jackson", Nico said. 

Nico reached down and grabbed my crotch. I yelled, even though I knew it was ineffectual; no one would come to my aid, and Kronos wouldn't let me go. Nico's hand continued to massage my groin. Nico's golden eyes bore into mine.

"Don't you like my hand down there?" he asked, seemingly innocent. 

"No", I replied, gritting my teeth. "I'd prefer if you moved your hand somewhere else."

Nico's hand didn't move. I tried hard to ignore its movement, but due to some sort of physiological reaction, my penis started to harden. Or at least, that's what I told myself. I squirmed, but Nico was relentless.

"Look at that", Nico said smugly. "Turned on by another boy."

"I'm not gay", I retorted.

"That's not what your body's telling me."

Nico stepped away. I involuntarily jerked my hips forward. Nico laughed, and I blushed. 

Nico snapped his fingers, and the skeleton behind me reached around, grabbed my shirt, and pulled. There was a ripping sound, and tatters of orange cloth landed on the floor in front of me. Nico reached down, undid my belt, and unzipped my pants. My jeans slid down to gather at my ankles. I shivered in the sudden cool. I was embarrassed. Standing here, basically naked, in front of a Titan-possessed demigod, was not something I was used to. 

I was pulled out of my reverie by a snicker in front of me. I looked up to see Nico giggling and staring down at my crotch. I followed his gaze. My boxers were now the only piece of clothing I had on, but they did nothing to hide my erection. My penis was tenting my boxers, and a wet patch had started to form at the tip. I went even more red. 

"Don't worry", Nico said, his soothing voice hinting at more madness. "I'm not judging you."

This did nothing to ease my embarrassment. 

Nico grabbed the sides of my boxers, and pulled them down, leaving my fully exposed. He began to stroke my penis. Soon, I was thrusting into his hand, trying desperately to get off. 

But as I was about to climax, Nico removed his hand. I thrust into the air for a few seconds, looking for any kind of friction, but found none. I glared at Nico. 

"Either let me cum, or let me go", I told him, angrily. 

"Oh no", Nico replied. "I'm not letting you go that easily."

Nico took of the skull ring on his finger and placed over the tip of my penis. I was about to scoff at Nico for trying to fit a ring over my penis, which is a lot thicker than a penis, when the ring slipped on. I stared as Nico pushed the ring until it was pressed against the base of my penis. He pressed the skull with a forefinger. A coldness – the coldness of death – spread throughout my penis and balls. A green glow covered my genitals. When it cleared, the ring had vanished. All that remained was the imprint of the skull at the base of my penis. I stared at the skull, which was glowing pale green, and then at Nico. Nico's skull ring was back on his finger. 

"What—? How—?" I spluttered. 

"It's a neat trick", Nico said smugly. "This way, I can control your erection if I want to. And you can only cum if I, or anyone that I'm possessing at the time, let you."

I stared at Nico in horror. This was yet another way Kronos was trying to control me. Nico reached down again, and continued to masturbate me. I tried to pull out of his grasp, but the skeleton behind me twisted my arms until I stopped struggling. For the next few minutes, Nico continued to jerk me off. I seemed to always be at the edge of orgasm, I just couldn't cum, no matter how much I willed it. By the time Nico let go of my penis, I was a mess. My muscles were aching from clenching them. Sweat was glistening on my face, arms, legs, and chest from the exertion. And yet, I still hadn't cum. I wanted to curse Nico, to curse Kronos, but I couldn't muster the energy to speak. 

When the skeleton threw me into my bed. I didn't even fight. I just lay there, staring up at the ceiling. I was so exhausted, that the skeleton moved me around like a rag doll. He lifted my legs and pulled them over my head. Then he sat behind me, holding my legs in place, preventing me from attacking. Regaining some of my energy, I focused on what I could see above me. I was looking at my own penis, 5 and a half inches long, and only inches from my face. I could see the hideous skull, a symbol of Kronos' power over me, glowing green. It was only because I exercised a lot, and so was fit, that the position I was in didn't break my back. 

I lay like that for a few minutes. Then I felt a cool finger touch my ass. It ran across one of my cheeks, before plunging into the cleft between. Nico's finger circled my hole before it forced its way into me. I gasped. Nico moved his finger in and out a few times before I felt another cold touch at my hole. Another of Nico's fingers pushed its way into me. Each time Nico's fingers pushed in, they went further and further, before retracting until they were almost removed. Finally, a third finger was added. My hole felt stretched open, but there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Suddenly, Nico's fingers hit something inside me, some bundle of nerves, that send a surge of electricity throughout my body. My penis twitched, as if trying to release its load, but again, it was unsuccessful. Nico's fingers moved out, then in again, hitting that spot again. I saw a droplet of precum form at the tip of my penis. As Nico continued to thrust his fingers in and out of me, I watched in horror as the droplet grew, then fell onto my cheek.

Nico continued fucking me with his fingers for a bit longer. Then he removed his fingers. I felt Nico climb onto the bed next to me. 

Suddenly, Nico was looming over me. I saw that he was naked, his monster penis – at least 9 inches long – sticking out perpendicular from my body. Nico smiled as he saw the look of horror in my face. Then, Nico moved out of my line of sight. 

I felt something warm and large press at my hole, and immediately, I knew what it was. I pleaded with Nico not to fuck me, but he took no heed. In one moment, Nico thrust his penis into me. I screamed. Nico pulled out, and then thrust into me again. My ass felt like it was filled to breaking point, my hole felt like it was on fire. Then, Nico's penis struck the sweet spot inside me, and stars burst from behind my eyes. My screams of pain turned into moans of pleasure. 

As Nico continued to fuck me, he pushed my hips closer to my face. All of a sudden, I felt my penis hitting me in the side of my nose. Nico thrust in again, and my penis moved down across my lips, leaving behind a trail of precum. When Nico didn't pull back, I looked up to see his smiling down at me. He reached down, and grabbed my jaw. I moved my head away, but suddenly, he was too strong for me. Nico forced my jaw open, and pushed my penis inside. I tried to spit it out, but I couldn't move my head back, as my bed was in the way, and Nico was pushing down on me from above. I suddenly found my own penis halfway into my mouth. Nico continued to fuck me, but he never pulled back far enough so that my penis would leave my mouth. This continued for some time, I lost count of how long. I just lay there, pretty much tied in knots, and felling helpless.

All of a sudden, Nico trust in deep one last time, and shuddered. I could feel the coolness of his cum coating my insides. Nico pulled out, and let my penis out of my mouth, though it still hung over me.

"Don't worry", he told me. "I'll give you your release this time."

Nico reached down, and pressd a bony finger into the skull at the base of my penis. My penis twitched, and splurted its contents over my face. I don't think that I had ever cum so much at one time.

Now Nico got off my bed. I heard him snap his fingers. The skeleton behind me melted back into the ground. I flopped on my bed, unable to move, my own cum splattered across my face, hair, and upper chest, and Nico's cum oozing out of my ass. Nico stood over me, looking down, his golden eyes gleaming. He had dressed while I lay on the bed.

"I hope you've learnt your lesson", he said ominously. "You shouldn't mess with the King of the Titans."

Then, Nico vanished into the shadows of the cabin.


	3. I Get Caught In A Trap

When I opened my eyes, my room looked like it had been when Nico had been here, but when I looked around, the cabin was deserted. I looked down at myself. I was somehow clean, but lying naked on top of my bed. I was happy that no one had walked it to see me like this.

Then I got a shock. All of my pubic hair was gone. My crotch, penis, and balls were as smooth as a baby. And the dreaded skull that Kronos could control had moved up to glow greenly just above my penis. I felt ill. I had no idea how Kronos was doing all of this. I mean, he was Lord of Time, and all that, but surely there was a limit to what he could control. It seemed like there was nothing Kronos couldn't do, although he had been defeated.

I got up, and hurriedly dressed. I wanted to leave the cabin. I wanted to forget all that Kronos was doing to me. The sun had barely begun to rise. No one else was up yet, so I walked around the camp. I was near the newly built cabins when I noticed something strange behind Hecate's cabin. I approached the object cautiously; I didn't want the cabin to explode on me, for whatever reason.

The object looked like a woven ball, the size of a basketball. At first, it looked innocent enough, but I soon noticed that there was something inside. It looked like a small claw, like the ones they have on heavy machinery. It was poking out of one of the holes in the mesh of the ball, and scratching at the ground at the base of Hecate's cabin. Suddenly, I realised what was going on. This obviously was some prank of some sort. But the actions of this ball would destabilise the back wall of the cabin. And when it collapsed, the whole cabin would explode.

I reached down and picked up the ball. It was made out of some material that I couldn't identify; sometimes it seemed like silk, sometimes like straw, and other times like celestial bronze. The ball seemed to pulse in my hands, like it had a heartbeat. I made me uneasy. I tried to put the ball back on the ground, but I realised that my hands were stuck to it. I tried to pull my hands away, but was already too late. There was a blinding flash of light, and the sound of maniacal laughter running through my head, and suddenly, I was somewhere else. 

It looked like I was in some sort of woven cage. I examined the bars, and they looked to be made of something in between stainless steel, and spider's silk. I looked beyond them, and I could see… nothing at all. Just darkness. I tried to pull the bars, but they wouldn't break, not that there would be anywhere for me to go, anyway. Time passed. Finally, something decided to happen. I heard voices. 

"What happened here?" someone familiar said, but I couldn't pick it.

"Dunno", said a second familiar, yet unfamiliar voice. 

"Let's open it up, and see what got caught", the first voice said.

Suddenly, my cage began to contract. At first, I wasn't too worried, but soon, the cage began to get tight. I panicked, but by then, it was too late. The cage got smaller and smaller, until it pressed tightly against my skin. Then, I felt as though the cage was pushing into my skin, and my vision went dark.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself looking into two familiar face – Travis and Connor Stoll, sons of Hermes, and counsellors of the Cabin Eleven. 

"Heh, heh", laughed Travis nervously. "Sorry, Percy. Just a little prank for the first person into the Hecate cabin."

"Prank?" I spluttered. "That almost killed me!"

"Well, it didn't", Connor said, sharing a worried look with his brother. 

I tried to sit up, but found that I couldn't. I looked down, and could just see my arm. It looked an odd shade of off-white. 

"What's going on?" I asked, a dangerous note in my voice. 

"It's just something we stole from the Hephaestus campers", Connor said, quickly, beginning to panic. "It's meant to be used as a secure safe. We didn't realise that humans could be caught up in it."

"Well, let me go then", I said impatiently. 

"Um", Travis began. "We're not sure how."

For a fraction of a second, both Connor's and Travis' eyes flashed golden, so quickly that I was nearly sure I had imagined it. 

"I think we'd better look for an off switch", Travis said. 

"Yeah", his brother agreed. 

Both boys knelt down beside me. Connor ran a hand over one of my arms, and Travis over the other. They felt every bit of it with light, fleeting touches that gave me goosebumps.

"Just get one the Hephaestus campers", I said, angrily. "They'll know how to fix that."

"I don't think that would be a good idea", Travis said.

He turned to look at me, and I gasped in shock. Travis' eyes were golden. Connor looked over as well, and I saw that his eyes were also golden. I cursed Kronos aloud.

Suddenly, the twins' eyes cleared, returning to their natural blue colour, and they looked around, confused. I recoiled as Kronos' mind slammed back into my mind. Then Kronos' presence in my mind was gone, and the Stolls' eyes were golden again. I noticed that Kronos seemed stronger – probably each time he possessed someone new, he got stronger. Now he could possess both the Stoll twins at the same time, though only just. How long would it be until he could possess the whole of Camp Half-Blood? How long until he could control the whole of the world?

I lay on the ground groggily, recovering from Kronos' assault. The Stolls resumed feeling me up. Travis reached under my shirt, pulling it over my head. I wanted to struggle, but between the trap the sons of Hermes had sprung, and Kronos running through mind, as if hitting it with a baseball bat, I couldn't move or think. Connor unbuckled my belt. I tried to tell him to stop, but all that came out of my mouth was a low groan. Not that it would have mattered. Travis and Connor were under Kronos' power. Connor slid my pants, and then my boxers, down my legs. I was now naked and helpless. 

"Look at this", Connor said to his brother. 

Travis moved over next to Connor. He placed a finger above my cock, and suddenly, I was hard. I cursed Kronos in my head. I had forgotten about the skull Nico has placed there, and that Kronos could use it to control my cock.

"How hard do you think we can get him before he passes out?" Connor said.

He placed a finger next to his brother's. I felt a jolt pass through my body to my cock. I felt it get even harder. I wanted to thrust my hips, to get any type of friction on my cock so that I could cum, but I still couldn't move. 

As he'd read my thoughts, Travis put his free hand at the base of my cock, which twitched expectantly. He slowly stroked my cock, which, infuriatingly, made it even harder, but didn't let me cum. I remembered what Nico, when he had been possessed by Kronos had said. 

'I can control your erection if I want to. And you can only cum if I, or anyone that I'm possessing at the time, let you.'

It seemed that unless Kronos was feeling nice today, which didn't seem very likely, he wouldn't let me cum quickly. I finally found my voice. Just in time, because I was unbearably hard, and I couldn't take it anymore. 

"Please", I whined desperately. "You have to let me cum!"

"Have to?" replied Connor. "I don't have to do anything."

"This is too much!" I cried. "Please! I'll do anything."

"Anything?" Travis mused. "I think I'll take you up on that offer."

One part of me cried, 'What did you agree to?', but the rest of me was too delirious from arousal to notice it. Connor's free hand slid underneath me, and played with my asshole, before sliding a finger in. My hole was still a bit loose from Nico's treatment of it the night before, so Connor could easily push in two, then three fingers. 

"I want to fuck him," Connor said, removing his fingers. 

Travis grunted his assent. The Stolls took their fingers off the skull, but unfortunately, the pressure on my cock didn't ease. I was still really hard, and desperate to cum. Connor lay on the ground, and Travis lifted me up, positioning me on top of his brother. Connor held me in place as Travis grabbed his brother's cock, and slid it into me. It was uncomfortable, but not as bad as when Nico first thrust into me, maybe because Connor's cock was smaller, or I was more used to it. Connor began to thrust in and out. 

Meanwhile, Travis stood over my face, the pushed his cock against my mouth. I didn't want to suck it, but I knew that if I pleased the Stoll brothers, I might be able to convince them to release me and let me cum. Travis thrust into me quickly, and I nearly gagged. Then he pulled back out, and thrust in again. I felt a bit used. I couldn't move, and these two were using me like a sex toy. I had to remind my self that Kronos was controlling them.

After a few minutes, Travis pulled out of my mouth, to my delight. 

"I want to fuck him too", he said. 

"No", Connor replied. "I just got started!"

Travis stalked over to my ass, and knelt behind me. 

"I'm going in, no matter what you say", he said. 

Without any other warning, Travis thrust into me. I screamed. Two cocks inside me were a bit much. I felt full. The first few thrusts were painful. I thought I was going to rip. But Travis pressed the skull on my crotch, and suddenly, a wave of pleasure spread through my body. My cock pulsed, as if about to cum, and pain in my ass vanished. In fact, it sort of felt good.

Travis and Connor continued fucking me, occasionally bickering about something the other one had done. Finally, Travis grunted, and came in my ass. 

"Ha", Connor said. "I won!"

"He did give me a blow job", Travis retorted. "His mouth is so good. You should try it."

Travis pulled me off Connor, and Connor stood over me as his brother propped me up. I still had waves of pleasure coursing through my body, so I opened my mouth without complaint. Connor thrust his cock in. He only lasted a few thrusts, before he came in my mouth. I couldn't spit Connor's cum out, not withhold his cock in my mouth, so I had no choice but to swallow it. 

"You were right", Connor told his brother. "He is good."

They both knelt in front of me.

"Please let me cum", I pleaded. 

They smiled at me, their glinting golden eyes an insult from Kronos, and pressed a finger each onto the skull. A wave of pleasure so intense passed through me that I passed out.


	4. A Machine Goes Wrong

I woke suddenly. I was lying in the middle of the throne room of Olympus. It was deserted. I sat up, and realised that I was naked, and still hard. My cock was still aching, It seemed like Kronos hadn't let me cum yet. I reached down, and stroked my cock, desperately trying to cum. I even pressed the skull imprinted at the base of my cock, but that only had the effect of making me even hornier.

"There's nothing you can do", a voice said from the air surrounding me.

I stood up quickly, noting that I was was still alone. But I knew that voice. It was Kronos.

"Only I have the power to let you cum", Kronos said, chuckling.

A gust of air blew in from above. It only grazed the skull, but the effect on me was instantaneous. An electric shock passed through my body, causing me to arch my back. It was painful, but in a pleasurable way. If it were possible, I would have sworn that my cock got even harder. I was certain, though, that it pulsed.

"Come on, Kronos", I said. "I'm sure you can do me a small favour, and let me cum."

"No", Kronos growled, his voice causing the columns supporting the throne room to shake. "I owe you no favours. You destroyed me. You will suffer."

Another blast of air, much stronger, this time, hit me. It threw me across the room. I landed on my feet at the edge of the throne room. Looking behind me, I saw nothing – just a steep precipice, and fleecy clouds miles below. I teetered on the edge for a fraction of a second, before another gust of air pushed me over. I screamed as I fell. 

I opened my eyes a second time. This time, I was on Half-Blood Hill, next to Thalia's pine tree, overlooking Camp Half-Blood. Though the sky was clear and covered with stars, and nothing moved in the night, I shivered. It still felt like Kronos' Tartarus air was blowing all over me. I sprinted down the hill, avoided the cleaning harpies, and managed to reach Cabin Three whole and uneaten. I slammed closed the door behind me. The rippling blue light that illuminated the room calmed me. I had never been scared of the dark, but outside, I could feel Kronos everywhere. In here, his presence had faded a bit, but I could still feel his menace.

Once I'd gotten over my fear, and convinced myself that Kronos wasn't actually that bad, I took stock of myself. Unsurprisingly, I was still hard, but at that point, I wasn't in the mood to jerk off. I walked over to my bunk, and sank into it. I tried to sleep, but by the time I managed to drift off through sheer exhaustion, the sky had begun to brighten outside. 

I slept through the explosion of Hecate's Cabin. When I woke for the third time in the last ten hours, and stepped out of the cabin, the sun was high in the sky, and Hecate's Cabin was nothing more than a crater, again. I walked awkwardly to the dining pavilion, trying to hide that I still had a massive erection. I had tried to get rid of it when I woke up, but as I expected, I couldn't. As I sat down, Annabeth ran up to me.

"You wouldn't wake this morning", she said, plonking down next to me, and giving me a peck on the cheek. "Are you alright?"

"I was just a bit tired", I lied.

"That's what I told Grover", Annabeth. "You've been working so hard helping organise the new cabins. You should have a day off."

She patted me on the knee, and I shifted uncomfortably. Annabeth looked up at me, puzzled, but before she could ask me what was wrong, someone yelled her name.

"I've got to go", she said. "I'm late for an Ancient Greek class."

With another kiss, Annabeth ran off. I loved that Annabeth always watched out for me, but now I was happy she was gone. I didn't want her to get caught up in what Kronos was planning.

I ate my breakfast in silence for a few more minutes, when I was disturbed once more. I was approached by two head counsellors. Jake Mason, head counsellor of the Hephaestus Cabin, was a tall boy with short brown hair, and well worked hands. Drew Tanaka, head counsellor of the Aphrodite Cabin, was a tall, Asian girl with perfect makeup. Both head counsellors looked annoyed.

"Tell him to stop messing with our domain", Drew said before Jake or I could draw breath.

"We're not doing anything wrong!" Jake retorted angrily. "Machines is Hephaestus' area."

"Stop it, both of you", I said severely.

Both demigods stopped glaring at each other, and turned to stare at me. Jake and Drew had both been promoted to head counsellor after the previous head counsellors of their cabins had been killed in the Second Titan War. I only vaguely knew Jake, but had had nothing to do with Drew before.

"Tell me what happened, and I'll try to help sort whatever the problem is out", I said with a sigh.

"These tinkerers", Drew hissed, "have made a machine that functions in my mother's domain."

"It's just a machine", Jake said exasperated, taking a celestial bronze object the size of my fist out of his pocket.

Drew tried to snatch it out of Jake's hand, but Jake pushed her away. He passed the object to me. It was a heart, and it felt warm to my touch.

"I don't see what the problem is", I commented.

"Hearts are the domain of Aphrodite", Drew said haughtily.

"Yes", Jake conceded, "but this is a machine, not an actual heart."

"It doesn't matter!" Drew argued. "It belongs to my cabin."

She tried to grab it from me, but I stopped her.

We had had issues like this before. Children of Aphrodite and Hephaestus never got along, mainly due to their parents' failed marriage. Every few months, something would spark up between the two cabins. The most successful way to solve these conflicts, we had found, was to remove the offending object from either cabin. The Hephaestus Cabin would be annoyed for a while, but would soon get distracted by other projects. The Aphrodite Cabin would forget about it by the next time they had to put on makeup, or choose what clothes to wear.

"Unfortunately, I have to take this from you", I said.

"What?" said Jake. "I worked hard to make that. You can't just take it away!"

"That's mine!" shouted Drew at the same time. "It rightfully belongs to my cabin."

I shook my head. I was starting to get a headache.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only solution", I said.

"Fine!" Drew said. "But I was compensation."

Reluctantly, I nodded. Then I turned to stare at Jake. From my experiences, children of Hephaestus were quite level-headed. I was sure Jake would see it my way.

"Alright", Jake said sullenly, after a minute. "But you need to do something for us as well. I need someone to help test a machine."

I had no choice. I had wanted to spend today trying to find out how to get rid of Kronos again, but it seemed like I wouldn't have time.

"I'll come now", I told Jake.

"And don't forget me", Drew said. "Come to my cabin at 3 in the afternoon."

Then, Drew marched off, her head in the air. Jake turned to me, and gave me a small smile.

"I'm happy she's gone", he said. 

He fidgeted for a moment, then continued.

"You can't just give me the heart, and I won't tell anyone?" he asked, hopefully.

"Sorry", I said, returning Jake's smile. "It's for the best."

After dropping off the celestial bronze heart at the Big House, I followed Jake into the deserted Cabin Nine. The rest of Jake's half-siblings were at the forge. Sitting in the middle of the room was a pile of celestial bronze chain mail. I lifted it up, gingerly.

"Are these..." I asked, hesitantly, "a pair of celestial bronze boxers?"

Jake nodded.

"And you want me to test them?" I continued.

"You can put them over your own boxers", Jake said hurriedly.

"That makes me feel so much better", I muttered under my breath.

Quickly, I stripped off my jeans, and put on the bronze boxers. I was happy that I had put on some briefs under my boxers to stop anyone from seeing my hard on.

"What do they feel like?" Jake asked.

"Not too bad", I replied, marvelling. "I can barely feel them. What did you make them out of?"

"An alloy of celestial bronze with a tiny bit of adamantine", Jake explained. "Very difficult to make, but it has some cool properties, like weightlessness, as you worked out. I'm hoping you'll be able to help me test some other properties."

While he was talking, Jake was more animated. He was very passionate about his work.

"Okay", I said, apprehensively. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just stand there", Jake ordered.

He rummaged in a metal box that he pulled out from under a bunk.

"Another property of this alloy is that it's very strong – perfect material for bullet proof vests, or a demigod suit of armour", Jake explained. "Just stand still. This won't hurt at all. Well, it shouldn't."

Jake turned around, a hammer in his hand. Before I could protest, or run away, Jake swung the hammer directly at my crotch. I yelled, but all I heard was a loud clang, and felt something press lightly into my rock-hard penis.

"Are you alright?" Jake asked, rushing over.

"Yeah, yeah", I said, breathing heavily. "I barely felt anything. But warn me next time. I nearly had a heart attack."

Jake knelt, and ran his hands over the metal. I was lucky that he was so absorbed in his work that he didn't notice my erection, but the feeling of his hand running over it made my cock leak precum. I could see a small wet patch form, but I hoped Jake wouldn't notice.

"It's all good", Jake muttered to himself. "Not even a dent!"

He stood up, and dusted his hands on his pants.

"Ok", Jake said. "Just one more thing, Percy, then you're free to go."

Jake took out a pair of metal gauntlets from the box, and slid his hands into them. Immediately, small bolts of electricity sparked between the fingers.

"What is that?" I asked, stepping away from Jake.

It wouldn't have surprised me had a bolt of electricity sparked me. But Jake just smiled, and spread his hands.

"Don't worry", he said. "These are just controllers. I can use them to control my new alloy using electromagnetism."

"Electro-what?" I asked, confused. 

"It's not important", Jake replied. "If my calculations are correct, these shouldn't hurt you."

"'Shouldn't'", I muttered darkly under my breath. "Since when have things that 'shouldn't hurt me', actually not hurt me.

Jake ignored me. He stretched his hands in front of him, and closed his eyes. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, Jake shot backwards with a loud clang.

"Jake!" I yelled. "Are you okay?"

I ran towards the son of Hephaestus, and knelt by his side. Jake was groaning, but otherwise seemed fine.

"What's going on?" he asked, dazed.

"I don't know", I replied, helplessly. "Why would I know that? I don't even know what you did!"

Jake tried to sit up, but couldn't. His gauntlets were stuck to the metal box where he normally stored them. Jake frowned, and muttered something under his breath. Nothing happened. He tried to pull his hands out of the gauntlets, but they were stuck. Jake screwed his eyes shut, and concentrated, but to no avail. I tried to help him, but even together we couldn't do anything. Finally, Jake sighed in resignation.

"I had an issue similar to this before", he explained to me. "I couldn't take them off for an hour or so. Then they suddenly slid off. I think that something similar happened now, but it happened while I was trying to use the gauntlets to shape the celestial bronze-adamantine alloy. It somehow backfired, and became a magnet, which is why I'm stuck here."

"Aha", I said, barely understanding anything Jake had told me. "So... what can I do to get you out?"

Before Jake could reply, I hear someone laugh all around me. I spun around. None else was in the cabin. Kronos was pulling tricks on me again. 

"Percy?" Jake asked cautiously. "Is anything wrong?"

"No, no", I replied, trying hard to believe my own lies. 

"Nothing wrong?" Kronos said. "It doesn't seem like it from here."

I knew that Kronos was in my mind. I knew that he was watching me at the moment. I just had to find a way to stop Kronos doing anything to me. 

"Submit to me, and I will let your friend go", Kronos continued, his gravelly voice hinting amusement. 

"No", I thought as loudly as I could. 

"Very well", Kronos replied, and went silent. 

Instantly, I was in my guard. It wasn't like Kronos to give up to easily. He was up to something, and I would have bet my sword that it wouldn't have been good for me. I looked up at Jake. He had moved into a more comfortable position – sitting on the floor with his back to the metal box, his hands still in the gauntlets behind his back. 

Suddenly, I felt the bronze boxers I was wearing contract. I pulled at them, but it was too late. They were fitting too snugly for me to pull off. 

"Jake! What are you doing?" I yelled angrily. 

Jake looked up, startled. 

"Nothing", he said, his brows furrowed in concentration as he looked over me. "The, er, boxers seemed to have changed", he said, nervously. 

"I can see that", I replied.

"It's not me!" Jake protested. "But it has to be the gauntlets. They're the only things that can control the alloy."

He leant forwards a bit, and I peered behind him. My worst fear were confirmed. The gauntlets were radiating a golden aura. Somehow, and I don't know how, Kronos had possessed the gauntlets. I groaned. Today didn't look so good, after all. 

"What other things about these boxers can these gauntlets control?" I asked. 

Jake hesitated, unwilling to share all his secrets. 

"Tell me!" I yelled. "It's important."

"It can control their size and shape", Jake muttered, "but I'm not sure what else. I have to do further experiments."

Great. Kronos is controlling a piece of my clothing with unknown properties. I'm dead, I just haven't realised it yet.

"Not dead." Kronos' voice drifted maliciously into my mind. "Not if you do what I want you to do."

I didn't reply, but Kronos obviously saw my rebellion and disbelief in my mind. 

"I want to crush you before you die", he explained.

"You can't do anything more than you've already done", I said with false bravado. 

"Can't I?" Kronos' voice hissed. 

Immediately, the boxer shrank further. I grunted, and sank to my knees. It wasn't painful yet, but it was very uncomfortable. As Kronos' laughter echoed through my brain, the links that made up the chain mail of the boxers began to move, making a jarring scraping sound against each other. I clapped my hands to my ears and closed my eyes. Then, it stopped.

I opened my eyes, and noticed Jake staring at my crotch. I followed his gaze, and saw what Kronos' plan was. My own cloth boxers were in tatters, scattered around my on the floor. I was lucky that I still had my briefs on, but even then, it was hard to miss my cock. The bronze boxers were so tight that they outlined my cock neatly. And even worse, the wet patch of precum that had formed was visible to anyone who looked. I looked back up at Jake. His face was red from embarrassment, but he couldn't draw his eyes away. When he realised I was glaring at him, he somehow pulled his eyes away from me. 

"I'm not done with you yet", Kronos said in my mind. 

Yay. More fun games with Kronos, the lord of time.

Suddenly, I felt Kronos trickle into my mind. I glanced at the gauntlets. They still radiated a malevolent golden glow. At least that meant that Kronos wasn't focusing his whole energy on me. I felt him grip my mind with an invisible hand. I tried to fight him, but he shook me off with ease. I had no chance. I felt the bronze boxers move again. Without looking down I knew that I was now naked from the waist down. Kronos' predictability in trying to humiliate me, and the way Jake turned even redder, and tried to look anywhere but my crotch gave it away.

"I'm sorry", I apologised to Jake. "I don't know what's happening."

Jake didn't answer. He was too busy being embarrassed.

Then, I felt like someone punched me in the gut. I was suddenly looking out my eyes only as an observer. I could still feel things, but I knew I would be unable to control my actions, though I still tried, and failed. Kronos, inside my body, knelt in front of Jake. Jake looked a bit better now that he wasn't staring up into my hard cock.

"There isn't an off switch, or anything like that?" I heard myself ask. 

"I don't think so", Jake said, miserably. 

"I'll try see if I can get the gauntlets off you", Kronos continued in my voice. "I want these boxers off already."

I crawled next to Jake, looking at the gauntlets close up. Since Kronos was controlling me, he didn't try to stop the gauntlets from working, but just made a show of helping. Then he made me crawl over Jake to see the other side. Jake spluttered as my cock passed inches from his face. 

"I'm sorry", I heard myself say apologetically. "I can't see anything that will help."

I sat down next to Jake. For a minute, nothing happened. Kronos was still controlling me, so I was sure that something bad was about to happen. 

Sure enough, the boxers began to contract again. They moulded themselves around my cock so that it now pointed straight up from my body. I noticed that a ring of contracting metal periodically rose up form the base of my cock to the tip, sort of like a Mexican wave. Precum resumed leaking from my cock. I groaned involuntarily, and Jake turned to look at me. He tried to back away, and couldn't. 

"W-what's happening?" he stammered.

"I don't know!" Kronos made me sound a bit hysterical. 

I couldn't move. I could just sit there as Jake and I watched as my cock was masturbated by Jake's invention, and leak precum everywhere. I looked over to Jake, and my eyes drifted down to his crotch. A big lump had grown there. Kronos made my hand move along until it grabbed Jake's cock through his pants. Jake jumped he had been so caught up in watching me, that he hadn't noticed my hand. 

"What are you doing?" he yelled. 

I couldn't reply. Kronos made me get up, and kneel between Jake's legs. Slowly, I undid his belt, and unzipped his pants. Jake tried to shuffle away from me, but his hands were still stuck in the gauntlets, and acted as manacles. I pulled Jake's pants down to his knees, then massaged his cock through his boxers. As I had seen before, it was hard. Inside my mind, I was yelling at Kronos to let me go, but, obviously, Kronos did no such thing. Finally, Kronos made me lower Jake's boxers as well. His 7-inch cock sprang free. I stroked it a few times, before lowering my mouth to it. 

"S-stop, Percy!" Jake yelled. 

But I wasn't in control of myself. If I had been, I wouldn't have even touched Jake. I was unable to stop Kronos from doing what he wanted with me.

My tongue darted out, lapping at the tip of Jake's cock. It tasted a bit salty, but otherwise it didn't taste anything like what I expected. Then, Kronos made me open my mouth, and I swallowed Jake's cock whole. Jake moaned, but he still tried to push me away, though without the use of his hands, he was quite unsuccessful. Kronos made me take more and more Jake's cock into my mouth, until I was about to gag, then held me there for a few seconds, before letting my head bob up again. I had time for a quick breath of relief, before Kronos made me suck Jake again. 

For the next few minutes, Kronos continued to force me to suck Jake. Inside my mind, I screamed and yelled, I tried hard to reassert control over my own body, but failed. Meanwhile, the son of Hephaestus' yells of indignation turned into softer moans as my mouth on his cock turned his mind into jelly. When Kronos finally let me sit up, Jake was a quivering mess. It was obvious that he had never gotten a blowjob as good as mine. I would have been proud, if I wasn't so angry at Kronos. I was also hard, which no longer surprised me, considering my cock hadn't gone soft for nearly a day. I really wanted to cum, but Kronos didn't make it that easy for me.

Kronos made me sit on Jake's lap facing the son of Hephaestus, one hand fondling the other demigod's cock behind me. I felt the links that made up the bronze boxers on my ass move. I couldn't see what had happened, but I could guess. Kronos had become quite predictable. While outwards I seemed calm and collected, inside I was fighting harder than ever against what Kronos was about to make me do. I slid my hand up and down Jake's cock again, then positioned it at my asshole, which had been exposed by the boxer's movement. With one fluid movement, I sat down hard on Jake's cock, impaling myself on it. Jake moaned loudly, and I couldn't prevent a similar moan from escaping my lips.

Slowly, Kronos raised me up, then lowered me down again. Faster and faster I moved, fucking myself on Jake's cock. My hands had found their way to my cock, and were stroking it through the metal boxers, but I still didn't cum. In fact, Jake came before me. After a few minutes of fucking me, he moaned louder than ever, and came inside my ass.

Immediately, I felt Kronos' presence slip away from my mind. He was satisfied for now. I pulled Jake's cock out of my ass. The son of Hephaestus was lying in a daze, his eyes rolled back in his head. His gauntlet-covered hands lay next to him, no longer bound to the metal box. I also felt the boxers loosen around me. I took them off, and left them on the floor for Jake to find. Then I quickly cleaned myself, and got dressed. I wanted to get out of here before Jake came round, if only to avoid awkward conversations.


	5. I Clean A Doll House

I had barely gotten out of the doorway, when Drew's imperious voice hailed me. 

"Percy", she called. "I hope you haven't forgotten to help me."

I ground my teeth, and walked to Cabin Ten, next door. Drew stood at the door with a boy around my age, who looked as miserable as I felt. 

"Good to see you here", Drew said. "I want you to clean our cabin."

I peaked inside the door, and gaped at the mess inside. The beds were unmade, and rubbish was scattered on the floor.

"Don't worry", Drew said evilly, correctly interpreting my anger. "Matt, here, has… er… volunteered… to help you. Isn't that right, Matt?"

Matt nodded sullenly. 

"Well, I'll better let you two get on with that", Drew said, and swept away. 

Matt and I stood at the door to Aphrodite's Cabin. 

"What did you do?" I asked sympathetically. 

"I accidentally threw away Drew's nail polish", he said gloomily. 

"And she's making you clean the cabin for that?" I said, surprised. 

"All month", Matt replied, and sighed unhappily. "We'd better get started. If Drew's not happy with our work, she'll extend our punishment."

Reluctantly, we began to clean the cabin. Matt was a good companion. When Drew left, he transformed from a cowed follower, to likeable demigod, for a child of Aphrodite. He made jokes about all the random junk we found, telling me who they belonged to, and any funny stories he could think about them. Matt was handsome – average height, with short blond hair, and blue eyes that sparkled with mischief.

Soon, the cabin was nearly clean. Percy scrounged under the bed for any last wrappers or torn posters when he felt something more solid. He pulled it out. It was a mirror with celestial bronze backing attached to a short handle. I called Matt over, and we both stared at it. 

"I've never seen this before", Matt said. 

I turned the mirror over. Words in Ancient Greek were etched on the back. The letters swam in my vision as I tried to read them. 

"Mirror of Aphrodite", I translated.

I turned the mirror back again, and I stared at my reflection. 

"I've heard of this mirror", Matt said softly. 

He wasn't staring at the mirror, but at my face.

"It's legendary in our cabin", Matt continued. "It's meant to have extraordinary powers. Among them, it's meant to make anyone who looks into it susceptible to suggestions."

He looked at me with a wicked grin. 

"Let's try it out, shall we? Percy, act like a dog."

Suddenly, I dropped the mirror, and went down onto my hands and knees. I tried to tell Matt that this wasn't funny, but all that came out was a series of barks and growls. Matt patted my head affectionately, and I wagged my tail and panted.

"You can be a human again", Matt said. 

I slowly stood up, glaring at Matt.

"What did you do that for?" I asked, outraged.

"I had to test it out. And I was right. This is the Mirror of Aphrodite."

"Ok", I said. "So, what do we do with it?"

"Give it to me", Matt said, his hand outstretched. "It's my mother's."

I placed the mirror in his hand without thinking. 

"Hey!" I said angrily. "Stop that!"

"Sorry, Percy", Matt said, his grin anything but apologetic. "I just can't help it. You're a good-looking guy, and I'm the son of the goddess of love."

Matt shrugged. I just stared at him. 

"What are you talking about?" I asked. 

"I've had my eye on you for some time", Matt explained. "As I said just before – you're good-looking, I'd even say hot. I've wanted to get you alone to see whether some of the rumours I've heard are true, if you know what I mean. I was just lucky today. And so can you be."

"I'm still so confused", I told Matt. "What rumours?"

Matt chuckled.

"I'll let you know soon enough", he teased.

Matt raised the mirror. Before I could look away, I caught a glimpse of my face replicated back at me. 

"Whenever I raise this mirror, you won't be able to look away", Matt said. "I need you to look into it each time I want you to do something. And when you're looking into my mother's mirror, you'll feel calm and relaxed."

I tried to tear my eyes away from the mirror, but couldn't. I didn't want to. I just wanted to stare into Aphrodite's Mirror all day, and forget about Kronos, Camp Half-Blood, everything. 

"Strip for me", Matt ordered. 

He lowered the mirror, and tucked it into the waistband of his jeans. Immediately, I glared at Matt, my calm state shattered. 

"I'm not doing what you say", I spluttered, "magic mirror or no."

"Really?" Matt said, a stupid grin still plastered on his face. "Then why have you taken off your shirt?"

I looked down. I was bare-chested, my orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt in my hand. I threw it on the floor in anger and disgust. 

"Stop playing games with me", I yelled, frustrated. 

Matt just laughed as I kicked off my shoes and socks. My hands went unbidden to unbutton my jeans. I unzipped them, and they fell down to my knees. Matt raised his eyebrows. 

"No underwear?" he asked in surprise. "You prepared for me! And you're hard!"

As I stepped out of jeans, Matt circled me, looking at me from all sides, like a lion stalking its prey. 

"Five and a half inches long, I think", he muttered to himself. "Much shorter than what people say."

"Hey!" I said. "There's nothing wrong with my cock!"

"I didn't say that", Matt retorted. "It's just the rumours I've heard. Some seemed to say that your cock is pretty much a third leg. I mean, your brother's a cyclops. Maybe something rubbed off?"

Matt paused as he stood in front of me. 

"What's this?" he said. 

My gaze followed his pointing finger to the skull imprinted on the base of my cock. 

"A tattoo?" Matt said. "Interesting…"

He reached out to tap the skull. As he did so a shot of fire ran through me. I arched my back, and moaned loudly. Matt jumped back in shock. 

"What was that about?" he asked. 

"Nothing", I replied, blushing. 

"Hmmm…" Matt said, but didn't press the issue. 

He stepped back, observing me for a moment, before he took out the mirror again. A wave of calm washed over me. 

"Don't leave the cabin", Matt said. 

He put away the mirror, then, making sure the door was closed and locked, stripped off his own clothes. Matt stepped closer to me. I wasn't sure what to do. Matt didn't seem to be threatening me, but I didn't like how close he was getting. Matt reached down, and grabbed my cock. I jerked back slightly, but Matt clung on. He placed his cock next to mine, then began to jerk them off together. It was a strange feeling. I was still hard, as I had been for a some time now, but the feeling of skin on my cock sent pleasurable shivers down my spine. When Matt stepped away a few minutes later, I clung onto him, unwilling to leave that feeling. 

But Matt wasn't done with me yet. He lay on the ground, then, using the Mirror of Aphrodite as encouragement, got my to crawl over and suck his cock. Matt's cock was a bit longer than mine, with a smattering of blond hair at the base. I licked it from head to base, eliciting a moan from the son of Aphrodite, then took Matt's cock into my mouth. 

For a few minutes, I sucked Matt. Inside, I was fuming. There was nothing I could do to stop Matt using Aphrodite's Mirror on me. And I could still feel Kronos inside my mind, probably ready to stop me from doing anything to stop Matt. I only came back to myself when felt Matt shift under me. Without letting me take my mouth off his cock, Matt moved so that the was lying on his side. He reach out, and grabbed my cock with one hand, pulling me towards him. After stroking my cock a few times, Matt began to suck my cock, taking it all into his mouth in one go. Although I was still furious at Matt and Kronos, the feeling of Matt's tongue on my cock pushed it all to the back of my mind. Matt's fist grasped the base of my cock, stroking it when his mouth wasn't on it. A finger on his free hand reached out, and pressed the skull imbedded in my groin. 

My mind went white. I forgot about my anger. All I wanted to do was cum. My hips thrust involuntarily forwards; only Matt's hand wrapped around my cock prevented me from choking him. I moaned around his cock, which only made it pulse even more. Matt pressed the skull again, and I felt pleasure course throughout my body, spreading down to my cock. Inside, my mind was now roaring. I was desperate to cum. If Kronos had been present, I would have done anything to cum. But Kronos remained silent. Maybe he was sitting in my mind, gloating over my agony.

Finally, Matt grunted, and came into my mouth. Since he hadn't told me that I could get off him, I continued to suck, milking all of the cum out of him. When Matt pushed me off, I lay on the ground, dazed. Matt sat beside me. He gripped my cock with a free hand, and began to jerk me off. My mind felt confused; I just couldn't deal with the stimulation my cock had gotten in the last few hours. After a few minutes, Matt looked at me angrily.

"Why don't you cum already?" he asked.

"I can't!" I gibbered.

I couldn't explain to Matt why I couldn't cum; he wouldn't be able to accept that Kronos wasn't actually dead, but sitting there in my mind, able to control what I did.

"Oh, come on!" Matt said unbelieving. "All guys can cum. And you've been hard since you got in here. I could see the bulge in your pants when you arrived. That's what gave me the courage to use the Mirror."

At the mention of the Mirror, Matt's eyes lit up. He scrambled over to grab it, while I lay still. When Matt returned, he held Aphrodite's Mirror over my face. 

"Cum!" Matt ordered.

To my surprise, I felt my cock twitch. Then, stream after stream of cum blasted out of my cock. Matt fell back is amazement, as twenty jets of cum shot from my cock to land on my and floor around me. When it was done, I lay on the ground, exhausted, as my cock deflated.

"That was really something", Matt said, stunned.

I sat up slowly, and smiled weakly at Matt.

"Do you mind if I quickly wash up?" I asked, gesturing at the bathroom.

Matt nodded, and I quickly showered, to get rid of the cum that covered me. When I left, Matt had cleaned the mess I made. He winked at me, and I blushed. Seeing that the cabin was clean, I said an embarrassed goodbye to Matt, then left Aphrodite's Cabin.


	6. I Deal With A Titan

When I closed my eyes that night, I found myself back at the lip of Tartarus. Luke stood on the other side of the pit from me, his golden eyes shining brightly even from where I was standing. My blood boiled at the sight. Although he had sacrificed himself to stop Kronos, there was too much bad blood between us for his image to not annoy me.

"Look who's back", Luke mocked.

I ground my teeth, but didn't reply. I didn't want to give Luke or Kronos more ammunition against me than they already.

"You know there's nothing you can do", Luke continued. "We control everything."

I looked away from Luke. I knew he was right. I couldn't fight Kronos by myself. There had to be something that I could use to stop Kronos controlling me while I fought him. I realised that I had to get Luke to continue talking, just in case he gave something away.

"Oh, come on!" I said, exasperated. "No one is completely invulnerable. Monsters always die when attacked with celestial bronze. I've killed Titans. And even someone with the Curse of Achilles has a weak spot. You of all people should know that! And your master is definitely not invulnerable. I've already defeated him once, and I will again."

Luke hesitated. I saw his golden eyes flicker for a moment. Then, the whole world seemed to shift sideways. When I recovered, I found that I was standing in the same place as before. Puzzled, I looked around, and found that Luke was standing next to me.

"You're right", he said, without looking at me. "Everyone has a weakness."

Luke's voice was different. Gone was the arrogance that he had when he was possessed by Kronos. Instead, Luke sounded like he did when I first met him at Camp Half-Blood. Bitter at the gods, yes, but in the end, his own person. I reached out, and gripped Luke's chin, turning his head so that I looked into his face. As I expected, his eyes were their normal blue. Luke pulled away from me.

"We don't have much time!" he said. "You need to stop Kronos. I've done all I can."

"What do I need to do?" I asked.

"You need something to fight him", Luke said, speaking quickly. "Not celestial bronze; that won't harm him. In fact, the best way to stop Kronos is to use his own strength and powers against him. The best thing you can do is find a way to immobilise him until you can deal with him. That's all I can tell you."

"Why are you helping me?" I asked Luke.

"This is all for Annabeth", Luke replied. "Go!"

He pushed my chest, and I dissolved into the air.

Immediately, I found myself back in Cabin Three. I could hear Tyson snoring in his bunk. Looking out the window, I saw that the eastern horizon was just starting to tighten. I had to hurry. I ran outside, not caring that I was only wearing the boxers that I had put on before I went to sleep, and made my way to the half-built Hecate's Cabin. I saw the cage I been caught in already digging at the foundations. I reached out to picked it up, then stopped barely inches away. If I touched it, I realised, I would be imprisoned. I needed something else. Looking around, I saw some sticks and leaves, but nothing that I could use to safely carry the cage. What could I use? I didn't have time to run back to my cabin to get something, because Hecate's Cabin would explode in only seconds. I looked down in panic, then inspiration struck me. I quickly stripped off my boxers, and wrapped them around the cage. Careful that no part of me touched the cage, I lifted it out of the way. Hecate's Cabin seemed to sway for a moment, but to my relief, didn't collapse, and explode me into pieces.

Slowly, I backed away from the cabin, and when I thought I was far enough away, ran from the area. I stopped to catch my breath in the narrow alley between Zeus' and Hera's Cabins. This was as safe a place as I'd be able to find in camp. Since no campers stayed in the largest two cabins, no one ever walked down here. I placed the wrapped cage on the ground, then went to find the other things I needed.

At the door to Aphrodite's Cabin, I paused, and listened. No one seemed to be awake. I slipped in the door, and tiptoed across the room. I stopped at one of the bunks, and retrieved the Mirror of Aphrodite from beneath it.

As I was walking back to the door, I stumbled on someones makeup box that they had thrown on the floor. My eyes widened in horror as the closest sleeper to me sat up and opened his eyes. It was Matt; his blond hair was a giveaway. He quickly looked at me, taking in my nakedness. Instinctively, I raised the mirror. Matt's eyes glazed over.

"Go back to sleep", I whispered.

Matt lay back down, and began to snore again. I sighed a big sigh of relief. That had been close.

My next stop was Hephaestus' Cabin. I quickly found Jake Mason's bed, and quietly dragged out the box under it. But no matter what I did, I couldn't get it to open. About to wake Jake, and use Aphrodite's Mirror on him, I saw something reflect in the corner of my eye. There, behind the door, lay what I was looking for – Jake's lightweight celestial bronze/adamantine boxers. Not only was I glad to have it as protection, I was also happy that I could use it as clothing.

I returned to my hiding place between Cabins One and Two, and placed the mirror with the cage. Now, I needed one last thing. Something to use to fight Kronos. While I could accept Luke's advice that Kronos couldn't be hurt, I wouldn't feel comfortable unless I had some sort of weapon. If everything Luke said was true, Riptide wouldn't be any use against him. I needed something else. For a few minutes, I sat and thought, turning over any weapons I had seen in my mind. Except for Nico's Stygian Iron sword, and Luke's sword, that was made of celestial bronze and steel, all other weapons I could think of were made purely of celestial bronze.

Suddenly, an image floated into my mind. The skeletons that I had fought carried swords that were made from some white material, probably bone. I had to hope that they would lend me one. I set off at a run as the sun began to rise. I arrived at the ruins of Zeus' Fist out of breath, and gave myself a minute to recover. Then I stood straight and spoke clearly to no one.

"I thank the dead for the honour they give to the dead of the Titan War", I said. "The help of their master, Hades, will always be remembered."

A skeleton rose up from the ground. I shrank back, but the skeleton only offered me his knife. When I grabbed the handle, he sank back down into the ground.

Now, I was set. I collected the cage and mirror, and climbed up Half-Blood Hill. At the top, next to Thalia's pine, I called out to Kronos, both out loud and in my mind.

"Kronos", I said and thought simultaneously. "I have come to face you."

Luke materialised in front of me, his golden eyes showing that he was possessed by the Titan.

"This isn't Kronos", I said contemptuously. "Show your real self, not a lackey."

Luke's eyes flashed.

"You would not be able to withstand my real shape", he said.

"Well, then choose a form that I can look at", I said defiantly.

Luke shrugged.

"I will crush you once and for all, Percy Jackson", he warned. "It doesn't matter to me if you see an aspect of my true form."

The air around Luke rippled. When it stopped, Luke was gone. In his place towered a Titan. In his Titan form, Kronos was huge, as tall as his siblings. His dark face was framed by curly black hair, and his golden eyes glinted in the morning light. I gulped. Kronos was really intimidating.

"This is who I am", Kronos boomed, his voice sounding like knives scraping over stone. "You will not survive the next minute."

Kronos raised his foot and kicked me. His food connected with my groin. Since I was wearing Jake's boxers, I didn't feel anything more than slight pressure, but Kronos hopped around on one foot, in agony.m. I took advantage of Kronos' distraction, by the cage at him. It hit his knee. For a moment, nothing happened, and I feared the worst. But then, a crosshatch pattern spread from where the cage had hit Kronos. Within ten seconds, the Titan was covered by it.

"What is this?" Kronos roared.

He tried to move, but couldn't. I could see his muscles bulging as he flexed them, but the cage stayed firm. Kronos roared again, but he couldn't escape. The air rippled around Kronos, and he changed from shape to shape, so quickly that I couldn't tell what forms he changed into. Finally, Kronos ended up as himself, though now only 6 feet tall. He struggled, but he couldn't move.

"What did you do to me?" Kronos asked. "I can't change back!"

"Ah", I said. "That's probably because you've made the cage smaller. Once it gets smaller, it probably can't get bigger again."

Kronos glared at me. If looks could kill, I would have been a pile of ashes on the ground. It seemed that my plan had worked. It had successfully stopped Kronos from physically killing me. 

"I will make your life misery", Kronos hissed at me.

His eyes glowed brighter, drawing me in so that I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. I could feel Kronos willing me to do as he bid. I tried to fight him, but I wasn't strong enough. It was all useless. All the hard work I did, the emotional roller coaster that this had been, was wasted. I couldn't prevent Kronos from controlling me. 

I took a step towards Kronos, then another one. I fell to my knees in front of him. I could feel Kronos' attention swamping my mind, making me do his bidding. I fought against him. But there was nothing I could do at the moment. The bone knife dropped from my nerveless hands to the ground beside me. As if they had minds of their own, my hands reached up to grab the belt that Kronos wore. With a bit of fumbling, I managed to undo Kronos' belt. Now loosened, Kronos' pants dropped to the floor, and his cock sprang up in front of me. I gulped. I knew exactly what Kronos was going to get me to do, but I was scared. Kronos' cock was massive – at least 12 inches long, and over 2 inches in diameter. This monster cock was definitely something a Titan would have, not that I'd given it much thought.

While I stared in horror at Kronos' cock, my hands were still busy. My hands gripped his cock, and began to jerk the Titan off. Slowly, my face moved closer to Kronos' cock. I tried to jerk back, but the Titan still had me in his thrall. I was eye to eye with the cock, my hands still jerking it. I could feel Kronos' eyes bore into the top of my head. Smugness seemed to radiate from him. I hated Kronos for that. He just wouldn't leave me alone. 

Unfortunately, there was nothing I could do at the moment. Kronos forced my mouth open, and his cock slid inside. More that anyone other time in this time loop, I felt stuffed. Kronos' cock seemed not only to fill me physically – which it did easily – but also on another level. I could feel Kronos' will press down in me, trying to crush me forever. 

At that point, I realised the hopelessness of my situation. Luke was right. There was not way I could beat Kronos with force; he was too strong, and could control me easily. About to despair, I spotted a solution, glinting enticingly at a distance. There was a chance, no matter how small, that I could defeat Kronos using my wits. I wished Annabeth was here – she was always the brains of the outfit. But then I realised that she would be watching me blow an enemy Titan. No way would I want her seeing that!

"See how easily I can control you", Kronos said, his voice rumbling through the ground. "You puny mortals stand no chance."

About to point out that Kronos was wrong, and that I would defeat him, I realised it was useless. For one, it was hard for me to make myself clear, when my lips were firmly locked around his cock. Also, I thought it would be a bad idea to annoy Kronos. I probably wouldn't like what he would do to me. As if Kronos was reading my thoughts, he chuckled.

"If I want", Kronos continued, "I could let you go."

He paused to let that sink in to me. I hoped that he couldn't actually see into mind, and read my desperate thoughts about finally being free from Kronos to live my life.

"Or", Kronos added, as if an afterthought, "I could kill you. Even bound like this, I have powers that you can't even imagine."

All of a sudden, I felt pressure on the back of my head. My hands, suddenly free from Kronos' power, dropped to my side. The pressure on the back of my head grew, forcing it forwards. Unable to pull myself away, I was forced to take Kronos' cock further into my mouth. As it hit the back of my throat, I gagged, but still couldn't pull away. My hands shot up to push Kronos away, but it was like pushing against a brick wall. It would have done me just as much good to try to reason with the King of the Titans. Nonetheless, my fingers scrambled to pull Kronos' cock out of my mouth, but to no avail. I struggled to breath; the huge cock had blocked my air pipe. As darkness started to encroach on my vision, I lamented that out of all the ways I could have died, it had to be like this, with my enemy's cock in my mouth.

I was about to pass out, when Kronos withdrew his presence from me. Immediately, my head shot back, and I knelt there, retching. I recovered my dignity enough to glare at the Titan. 

"See?" Kronos asked, smugly. "There is nothing you can do."

Again, my mouth opened by itself, and my hands rose to guide Kronos' cock back into my mouth. For a moment, I was scared that Kronos would try to finish off what he had started, and finally kill me, but then I realised what Kronos wanted even more. He wanted to humiliate me. Instantly, a plan formed in my head. It was stupid; it was desperate. But it was the only thing I had. 

Instead of fighting Kronos, I willingly gave in to what he was forcing me to do. While my mouth continued to suck the Titan Lord,I realised that my hands were now free, as long as I didn't do anything that went against Kronos' orders. I reached up, and twisted one of Kronos' nipples with one hand, while the other massaged his balls. When Kronos groaned above me, I knew my plan was working.

For some time, I continued to stimulate Kronos in any way I knew how. Then, suddenly, Kronos shuddered, and came. I choked on the cum that gushes into my mouth. Some of it squeezed out of the corners of my mouth to dribble down to my chin.

While Kronos stood there, recovering, I scuttled away from the Titan, back to my gear that I had left on the grass. Snatching up the bone dagger, I rushed forward, and stabbed Kronos in his side. Golden ichor seeped from the wound, melting the hilt of the dagger. I jumped back as Kronos roared. Picking up Aphrodite's Mirror, I lifted it so that Kronos could see it. Kronos roared

"You know what this is", I said, triumphantly. "And you should be scared."

"You will never defeat me!" Kronos yelled. "You're not powerful enough!"

"I'm not", I retorted. "But you are."

I lifted the mirror higher, and spoke in a clear voice. 

"Kronos, Titan Lord of Time", I began, my voice buoyed by the Titan's victims. "I command you to destroy yourself."

Kronos struggled against his bonds. 

"No!" he yelled, trying to escape me. 

I felt pressure mount up in the air, as if a storm was about to hit. Suddenly, Kronos was gone. For a moment, the air was still, the blue sky and sun shone down on me. Then, a shockwave, caused by the Titan's disappearance, ran through me. I fell to the ground, trembling. I crawled over to the pine tree, and sat at its base, my back against its trunk. I felt exhausted, more tired than I had ever felt in my life.

I was about to pass out, when a familiar figure appeared out of nowhere. She was tall and beautiful, with her black hair in one braid that curled on top of her head. Her white gown was deceptively simple; it wouldn't have surprised me if it had its own special powers.

"You've done well, demigod", Hera said, smiling at me. "But your tasks are not over yet."

She waved her hands in my direction. The world began to slowly turn black. 

"There is one more scene to act out", I heard the goddess say as I fell into darkness, "and you'll have a role to play."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!


End file.
